Vegihan
Vegihan is the fusion of Vegito and Gohan. He first appeared in the Beegito Saga and was the main protagonist for the next 2 seasons. He has been shown to be very humane and kind to those around him but if you get him mad, "he will hurt you!". Appearance and Personality Vegihan wears Vegito's Gi with an orange undershirt with blue pants. His clothes are completed by Vegeta's gloves and boots. He has Mystic Gohan's sharper facial features and Vegeta's tan skin. Vegihan is much like Vogeta. He is nice and kind to those around him but unlike Vogeta, Vegihan is nice even while in battle and is very merciful. But opponents that question Vegihan's great power will feel his wrath! He will not tolerate any insults to his pride and becomes very hostile if someone tries to make fun of him. He usually mercilessly kills those who taunt him and seems to have some aspects of Majin Vegito. This would make sense as Vegito was being controlled by Towa when he fused with Gohan. Appearances Beegito Saga Majin Vegito and Gohan were fighting with Beegito. Beegito was easily beating the both of them without even really trying. His power was so massive that even a fusion of the two wasn't enough to defeat him. (Or so they thought) Majin Vegito through many planet shattering bombs at Beegito and they had no effect on him, only destroying massive parts of Earth. Planet Shatterers were the only attack Majin Vegito could throw at Beegito that didn't take massive portions of energy, so Majin Vegito was out of options. Mystic God Gohan suggested fusing together but Majin Vegito refused even after half of the planet was destroyed. Gohan ran out of energy for his Mystic Saiyan Beyond God form and dropped out of it. Without this form Gohan stood no chance against both Majin Vegito (you will see why this is important later) and Beegito (not that he stood a chance to him before) and fell to the ground and gave up. Gohan tried to push himself back into the Mystic Saiyan Beyond God form but failed miserably, only resulting in an explosion of ki around him that could have been put forth into his super saiyan form. While Gohan was hating his life, Majin Vegito was still fighting with Beegito, pushing himself into the SSGSS3 form and was still pale in comparison to Beegito. Lightning built up around the Earth and thunder was striking towns, cities and even people. When Gohan was struck, Majin Vegito sought an opportunity... an opportunity to steel Gohan's power! Vegito flew down to Gohan and tried to sap all of his power using Physical Hunt. Gohan was out of energy though and Majin Vegito drained only a little bit of energy. Majin Vegito was desperate and just gav e in to Gohan's request. Fusing was tough because Majin Vegito couldn't find the Potara Earrings and just used his Potara Time Pieces to fuse with Gohan. Vegihan was born. And wasn't alive for very long, as he destroyed Beegito easily. Even the strongest of the gods couldn't stand up to Vegihan. Adrian Maye couldn't even come close to beating him. The fight was ended by Vegihan ripping off Beegito's head and telling the head that, "The strongest become the weakest... all of them do at some point. It usually takes a couple years or even decades but, for you my friend, it happened in a matter of seconds. I became the titan of power and you became the peasant of the village. I know you are dead now, but maybe consider your actions in the Afterlife." Conduit Saga Vegihan made only a few appearances in the two seasons of this saga. He was seen training in the Temple of Combined Eternity to fight the conduits or as he called, "Bio-Terrorists". He was more antagonistic in this saga, as he killed innocent people who he thought were infected by the Blast Ray Chip. He even fought one of the main antagonists of this saga after he found him training to use his powers. The conduit was named Adrian Maye and he was trying to program a super computer with his Code Manipulation. When Vegihan cam along it got very ugly... for Vegihan. Adrian fused with his cousin Audrey to make Audrian, who was equal to Vegihan. Vegihan was destroyed by Audrian's Mega Bitch Kamehameha after a hour long (screen time) fight and Vegihan never attempted to fight again. Vegihan was traumatised by his first lost ever and refused to fight again. His pride (the thing that made him, well, HIM) was shattered into pieces and he just roamed around the Temple of Combined Eternity, he didn't even train anymore. His life was ruined... Power and Statements Vegihan beat Beegito without issue so he must be very powerful. Even stronger than BlastphamousHD fused with Randy (Spoon Powered)! Vegihan was fighting Beegito at Super Saiyan form so he might have been equal to Beegito at base form. Super Saiyan multiplies the user's power by 50, so at base form Vegihan could be way weaker than his fight with Beegito implies. Mystic God Gohan was stronger than Majin Vegito, actually he was way stronger. If Gohan was in his Mystic Saiyan Beyond God when Majin Vegito fused with him, Vegihan would be able to defeat Great Paiyaman if he used his full potential and power. (SSGSS3) Bradbruh679 has said that if Vegihan could use SSGSS5 he would be the true Titan of Power. No one would be above him. Potara Time Pieces The Potara Time Pieces are a way better version of Potara Earrings. They are watches that are encrusted with gold and the small and big hands shine blue. The numbers are made of pink diamonds. If the two watches are worn on separate hands by two people, the people fuse. The full potential of both users are put together and multiplied by 20. (Example: If Goku and Vegeta from Dragon Ball Super fused, Goku's Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta's Majin Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2 would be combined and multiplied by 20. Even if they have never used the form, if they are capable of it, it will still work) The effects of the fusion are multiplied if the two fusees are using their full potential form. Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Super Saiyans Category:Fusions Category:Potara Time Piece Fusions Category:Powerful Fusions Category:Powerful Fusion Category:Godly Category:Godlike Category:Gods Category:Godlike Humans Category:Deities Category:Deity Category:Powerful Character Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Human Fusions Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Half Humans Category:Half Saiyans Category:Fan Made Fusions Category:Pages added by Bradbruh679 Category:Pages created by Bradbruh679 Category:Fusions created by Bradbruh679 Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters created by Bradbruh679